A New Love
by safiriamatai
Summary: When Cinna goes to visit Haymitch and finds him asleep, he realizes just how he feels about him. WARNING: CinnaxHaymitch fic and Haymitch being the sexy beast that he is.


Cinna groaned when he walked in, Haymitch was slumped over on the couch, an almost empty glass of liquor in his hand. "I thought Peeta cleared all the bottles out" He said, shaking his head as he reached out to pull the glass from Haymitch's hand. He took it and set it on the table, also taking the knife from his hand. He sat on the edge of the coffee table, waiting for Haymitch to wake. While he waited, he examined Haymitch's face, looking at every tiny wrinkle and scar that decorated his face. Suddenly, he felt something sparking in the pit of his stomach, and was shocked by it. Sure he had felt like this around a few other people, but Haymitch? No. He must have had some bad stew on the train here, or maybe he was just tired. Still, Haymitch had always been very interesting to Cinna, with his interesting past and his loud voice. Drinking habits aside, he was a person that Cinna greatly liked. Could the things he felt right now actually be real?

He sat, still examining Haymitch's face and thinking about how he should handle these new feelings. Haymitch wasn't exactly the most loving of people, and he doubted he ever really had feelings towards anyone, let alone another man. Cinna knew that if he told Haymitch how he felt, he would be rejected and he couldn't take that. Cinna was never one to make his feelings known to anyone, he would rather wait and see how his feelings progressed. A few times the other person had noticed and confirmed his fears, saying that they were simply not interested. It wasn't that Cinna was scared about being hurt, it was that he was scared of losing the other person. When someone realizes that you have taken an interest in them, they act differently around you. If he told Haymitch how he felt, he would laugh him out of the room, and most likely tell Peeta and Katniss, only making Cinna even more ashamed of his feelings. Still, maybe the feelings were false and would pass with time. He looked back up, a disgusting idea dawning on him.

He reached out to shake Haymitch's shoulder, making sure he was really out of it and wouldn't wake. Cinna knelt in front of him, looking up at those soft, warm lips. It was like they were begging him to kiss them. He rocked back, disgusted with himself. When he looked back, he was once again captivated by that face that not even sleep could be made innocent. He leaned forward until he was only an inch away. Closing his eyes, he allowed his lips to connect with Haymitch's. They were soft and tasted of alcohol, but still inviting. Cinna hesitated for a moment before drawing back, he was still seeing stars when he realized that Haymitch was waking.

Cinna barely managed to stand up and take a few steps back before Haymitch's eyes flew open, his hand automatically reaching for his knife when he realized there was another person in the room. Cinna rushed to compose his face, but struggled. He tried to stop breathing so heavily, but Haymitch had already realized that something was wrong. He looked at Cinna, searching his eyes for the secret that had startled him so. Cinna tried to smile, but he was still shaking. Trying to come up with a reason that he was here, but failing. Haymitch stared at him with eyes full of suspicion. He licked his lips, then realized what had happened. The silence pounded against Cinna's ears, the only noise was his thudding heart, racing out of control.

Haymitch stood, circling around the coffee table to come up to Cinna. He stopped only a few inches away, reaching out to run his fingers along the collar of Cinna's warm leather coat. Cinna didn't know what to think at this point, was Haymitch really doing this? Or was he just setting him up so he could laugh at his reaction. "You know" He said in a low, seductive purr "Kissing really is much better when both parties participate." No, this was not really happening. This could not be happening! He began backing up, trying to escape those piercing eyes, but Haymitch matched him step for step.

"H-H-Haymitch" He said when his back was against the wall. He was scared, for the first time since he was a child, he was actually scared, yet somehow he was still strangely intoxicated by Haymitch's closeness. He looked into the other man's face, his eyes swimming with fear. "Do you want me to stop?" He said, still looking into Cinna's eyes with eyes like burning coals. As hard as he tried, he couldn't manage to say yes, instead, when he opened his mouth, all that came out was a breathy "No" Then their lips connected and Cinna's entire world exploded. He had never really kissed someone, sure he had dropped a few kisses on cheeks and such, and of course he had just touched lips with a sleeping Haymitch, but nothing like this. He had no idea what to do, but his mouth seemed to have a mind of its own, allowing Haymitch to manipulate it, to gently run his tongue over Cinna's lips, the taste of alcohol invading his mouth. Finally, Haymitch drew away, stepping back to smile at Cinna, who was still catching his breath. The look on his face was some mix of surprise, exhilaration and amazement, which he supposed was why Haymitch was quietly chuckling.

"Y-y-you" He said, unable to come up with something to say. He had thought about this all the time, planned out exactly where he would be and how it would happen, even knew what he would say and how he would dress. Still, nothing had prepared him for this. This was something entirely new to him, what do you say when a person like Haymitch has just trapped you up against a wall and kissed you like you didn't even think possible!? "Tongue tied?" He asked, stepping closer once again "Allow me to give you a hand with that" Then their lips met again, Haymitch's tongue running over his, apparently checking for knots. When he drew back again, Cinna was gasping for breath, eyes wild. Haymitch didn't give him time to recover however, as he came right back and began letting his lips trail over Cinna's warm face. Cinna gave a small groan, only making Haymitch dive lower, moving down to nip at his neck. How did a man who seemed like such an unfeeling drunkard know exactly how to make him feel like he was about to collapse. His knees were weak and his lungs were aching for air.

He felt as though he had forgotten to breathe as Haymitch's gentle hands moved to push Cinna's long winter coat off. He allowed it to fall to the floor as Haymitch's hands now moved to pull Cinna's simple white t-shirt off. Running his hands over his bare chest, feeling Cinna tremble under him before moving in to kiss him again. "May I suggest we move this to the bedroom?" He murmured in Cinna's ear, one hand on his hip and the other caressing his sensitive neck. Cinna didn't want to separate from Haymitch for the amount of time it would take for them to get to the bedroom, but he knew that they could not continue this here, what if someone came in? Haymitch stepped away, leading Cinna up the stairs and into his bedroom. Haymitch's bedroom was quite a sight, cluttered with empty bottles and dirty clothes. His bed was unmade, only making it easier for him to push Cinna down on it, standing over him while he unbuttoned his shirt. He pressed himself on top of Cinna, his lips tangling with Cinna's while he reached out and took each of his hands in his own and gently guided them to Haymitch's back. Suddenly, Cinna took control again, flipping over so that he was on top of Haymitch. Their lips remained connected while Cinna ran his fingers through Haymitch's hair. Haymitch flipped them again, pulling Cinna farther up onto the bed, kissing him harder now.

Suddenly, the door opened, Peeta was standing in the doorway, looking at the two men, entwined on the bed. All three froze, Haymitch and Cinna looking up at Peeta. Peeta was observing the two with the utmost shock, unable to under the scene that was playing out before him. "Oh" He said finally realizing "Sorry" Then he closed the door, standing outside for a moment, still not quite understanding what he had jut seen. Haymitch and Cinna, together in Haymitch's bed. As Peeta was about to go out the door and leave the two men to it, Cinna appeared in the hallway, pulling his shirt back on while calling for Peeta to wait. "Peeta, could I talk to you?" He asked, his voice shaking a bit. Peeta looked at him, his face reddening "Uh, yeah, sure" and he walked back to sit down on the couch. Cinna sat on the other couch across from him, looking at him with embarrassment "Sorry about that" he said, looking down. "Listen, Peeta" he wasn't sure exactly what to say, what are you supposed to say in a situation like this? He was saved from having to come up with something by Haymitch coming in, his hair still out of order from where Cinna had run his fingers through it. Cinna indicated this and Haymitch quickly fixed it.

He collapsed on the couch next to Cinna, putting one arm around his shoulders. Cinna flashed him a look of concern, but he simply shrugged "If we're going to be together, they're going to have to know." He said while Cinna simply raised his eyebrows. Peeta was fascinated by their exchange, looking from one to the other. "Peeta" Haymitch said loudly, without looking away from Cinna "There's no need to tell anyone about this" He finally turned to him, looking at him so fiercely Peeta nodded much quicker and harder than he would normally. "I just have one question" He said, not allowing their new relationship to phase him. "You are going to tell the others at some point, right?" He wouldn't be able to keep this from Katniss for long, she always managed to get a secret out of him after only a few days, he had issues with ever denying her anything. The two men looked at each other again, both with a question in their eyes, as if asking each other how they would handle this. Cinna turned back to Peeta, saying "I hope so" With a smile. "I'll do whatever Cinna wants" said Haymitch, grinning at Cinna. This was a new and startling side of Haymitch. Peeta had never seen him smile like that, as though he was really happy. Peeta wasn't totally sure what to think about the startling new relationship, but he would keep their secret.

As he walked out the door, he heard Haymitch murmuring softly to Cinna, he couldn't hear the exact words, but he could guess at their general meaning. He looked down, cheeks getting redder and redder by the minute. "Well" Haymitch said softly "that was one of the harder things that I've done in a while" Said Cinna, looking into Haymitch's eyes again. "Why, did you not want anyone to know?" Answered Haymitch, a look of concern passing over his face. "No, because I had to leave you so we could talk to him." He said, grinning. Haymitch didn't allow the grin to stay there long as he trapped Cinna in a strong kiss.


End file.
